


I Was Just Trying To Be Cool

by iwritetrash



Series: Stormpilot One Shots [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Finn is a paramedic, Finnpoe - Freeform, Flirting, M/M, Modern AU, Poe is clumsy af, Poe runs into a tree, Stormpilot, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe goes for a jog in the park but gets distracted by the mere sight of Finn and runs into a tree. Thankfully, Finn turns out to be a paramedic who comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Just Trying To Be Cool

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This is actual trash.

Poe came too slowly with a distinct pounding in his head and the distinct sensation of something wet being pressed onto his forehead. He was also very aware of the fact that he was currently lying on the ground, which was rather uncomfortable, with the grass itching his bare calves and arms, and the uneven surface generally failing to make him feel any better.

Slightly disorientated and unable to remember precisely how he went from running to lying flat on his back, he began to slowly open his eyes, and promptly closed them again when they encountered the bright light of the sun. After a few moments he opened his eyes again and blinked a few times until his eyes adjusted to the light.

“Hey, you’re awake!” A voice called from by his head, and a face popped into his field of vision, possibly one of the most attractive faces he’d ever seen. Maybe this was his guardian angel, because a man that beautiful couldn’t possibly be human.

“What happened?” Poe muttered, attempting to sit up but being pushed back down by a strong pair of arms.

“I wouldn’t recommend that.” The man chuckled. “You ran into a tree.”

“I did?” Poe asked incredulously, before it dawned on him. “I did.” He sighed. Typical. He was running in the park, like he did every morning, when he spotted a particularly attractive specimen, unfortunately the exact man who was currently checking his head for signs of further damage, and had been so fixated on the man that he had jogged straight into a tree, and presumably managed to knock himself out. Way to get a guy’s attention.

“Yeah, you did. It would have been quite funny had I not been concerned for your safety.” The man laughed.

“I guess I was lucky you were around to save me.” Poe grinned, “Otherwise who knows what would have happened.”

“Probably not much, you seem fine, although we should probably get you to the emergency room,” the man smiled. “Okay, you can sit up slowly now, don’t get up too fast.”

“What are you, some kind of doctor?” Poe asked as he eased himself up into a seated position.

“I’m a paramedic, so not quite.” The man grinned.

“And are you going to tell me your name?” Poe smiled at him and the man laughed.

“I’m Finn.” He introduced himself and Poe smiled, shaking his outstretched hand.

“Poe.” He grinned.

“Okay, Poe, you should be alright to stand up now, and then I’ll take you to the emergency room to get you checked out, okay?”

“I think you can check me out for yourself.” Poe flirted shamelessly.

“Oh, I have.” Finn smirked and Poe grinned.

“And what did you think?”

“Very nice.” Finn drawled and Poe smirked at him. “Anyway, we better get you to the ER.” Finn smiled, nodding his head towards the direction of the park gates and waling off, with Poe trailing behind.

“Oh, god, Finn!” Poe called out, clutching his hand and putting on a pained expression. Finn turned around, slightly alarmed. “I think there’s something wrong with my hand.” Poe hissed, watching as Finn walked over to take a look.

“Really?” Finn asked, looking down at it intently, inspecting it for any signs of broken bones.

“Yeah, maybe I hit it on my way down, I dunno. Could you hold it for me?” Poe asked with a smirk and Finn glanced up and rolled his eyes, but took his hand nonetheless, tugging him in the direction of the way out.

“So tell me Poe, did it hurt when you fell for me?” Finn grinned over his shoulder at Poe, who was trailing behind, being half dragged along by Finn.

“Man, I hope they included CPR in your training.” Poe sighed, walking a little faster to catch up with Finn so they were walking side by side, their hands still locked together. “Because you take my breath away.”

“Okay, I think we’ve both proved that we know crappy pick up lines,” Finn laughed.

“You’re just giving up cause you can’t think of one.” Poe laughed and Finn huffed, but didn’t deny it.

“Whatever Mr I-Ran-Into-A-Tree-Because-I-Was-Distracted-By-The-Hot-Paramedic-Who-Just-So-Happened-To-Save-My-Sorry-Ass.” Finn threw him a shit-eating grin and Poe’s mouth dropped open.

“I wasn’t looking at you.” Poe lied, but his cheeks burned a furious red.

“Please, I could feel your eyes on my ass from across the park.” Finn smirked and Poe sighed.

“You do have a very nice ass.” Poe smiled, and Finn rolled his eyes.

“I guess your ass is pretty nice too.” Finn shrugged and Finn gasped in mock offense.

“Pretty nice? My ass would slay your ass in a competition. I’ll have you know I work very hard to keep my ass this toned.” Poe declared and Finn laughed at his teasing.

“Whatever, Mr Can’t-Keep-My-Eyes-Off-Your-Butt.” Finn rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, Mr Big-Deal-Paramedic.” Poe grinned.

After Finn got him checked out in the ER ward and Poe received the all clear from the doctor, Poe insisted that Finn let him buy him a drink, “To celebrate me not dying, and all that jazz”. The next morning Finn is lying in Poe’s bed wondering how he managed to land a man this beautiful (even with a bruise the size of an egg on his forehead).

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Cool by Troye Sivan.


End file.
